Sometimes You Don't Want To Know
by Xia Rain
Summary: [.:Finished!:.]
1. Discovery

Hello, people! I'm back with another Teen Titans story. I've had the idea for this one for a long time, just never took the time to type it up until now.  
  
As you know, I have announced myself as a Raven/Robi-  
  
*Some messenger guy runs in and whispers in Bwa's ear*  
  
Bwa: (Listening) What you mean I haven't?  
  
*Messenger guy nods, then runs out*  
  
Bwa: Oh! Then I'll do so now!  
  
*Stands on rolly computer chair* SILENCE, MORTALS! IT IS I, BEAUTIFUL WHEN ANGRY, ALSO KNOW AS LADY_OF_DESPAIR ON NEOPETS, ANNOUCING THAT I AM A LOYAL AND PROUD FAN OF THE RAVEN/ROBIN PAIRING! PAY ME! *Falls off*  
  
Ahem. That's done. Sorry, Starfire/Robin and Raven/Beastboy fans, but this couple just provides too much of a challenge to pass up. Flames are very welcome. I find them funny.  
  
Note: This story is rated R, meaning it's not for little kids, unless they think they can handle it. I mean, it would be useless to put an age limit on this, because it would only make them want to read it more. All I know is, it's not my fault if some little kid goes home one day and asks, "Mom, what's a cockshitpussylicker?" (Sorry. I had to put that.)  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
____________ | | |________ ____|  
|____|  
|____|  
|____|  
|____|  
|____|  
|____|  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!?!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S PARTIALLY YOUR FAULT, YOU SHITTY PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!!"  
  
"WELL, AT LEAST MY DAMN SKIN ISN'T FURRY OR GREEN, HOE!"  
  
"WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE SOME DAMN HAIR!"  
  
Robin sighed, looking up from his Wizard Magazine. Yep, that was Beastboy and Cyborg, arguing about something or other. He didn't know why they wouldn't just stop interacting with each other, they've had a number of fights before, and it always ended with them settling it over a video game, which would make them start fighting all over again.  
  
The nineteen year old looked around boredly. He wished Raven was there. Everytime they started fighting, Raven would glance knowingly over at him, and he would shrug his shoulders. Then after a while, she would use her powers to create little bunny ears behind Beastboy's head, or give Cyborg an afro, while neither the green skinned changeling nor the metallic half- robot noticed. Robin smiled at the thought. Raven did have a pretty good sense of humor, whether she wanted it or not.  
  
And where, might you ask, was Starfire through all of this? Robin looked over at her in amusement. She was in a small chair by the kitchen, writing down every word that Beastboy and Cyborg said that she didn't know. And boy, there were a lot.  
  
"GO BUY A TWO CENT HOE, YOU STUPID FURRY ROACH!"  
  
"AT LEAST I CAN GET A GIRL!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! I CAN GET MORE GIRLS IN THREE MINUTES THAN YOU CAN GET IN THREE MONTHS!"  
  
"YOU WANT TO BET MONEY ON THAT, ASSWIPE?"  
  
"BRING IT, BITCH!"  
  
Finding nothing else to do, Robin decided to pay attention to their conversation. It was quite amusing, actually. But it would be more fun with Raven.  
  
Robin started having feelings for Raven about a year ago. He didn't know why, they just came out of nowhere. He started noticing things about her, the way she walked, the way she ran her tongue over her lower lip when she was excited, the way her eyes seemed to bore into his soul. He wondered where she was now. Probably in her room meditating, or still sleeping. He wondered how she could sleep through the noise.  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE GIZMO CLIMBING ON MY BACK ALL THE TIME, TRYING TO POP MY CIRCUITS!"  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULD GIVE UP YOUR UGLY GREEN ASS TO BE IN THAT POSITION!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY ASS IS UGLY? YOU IDIOT ASSWIPE OF A FRUIT!"  
  
"I'D RATHER BE A DAMN FRUIT THAN ARTIFICIALLY FLAVORED, BITCH!"  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Starfire said somewhat meekly.  
  
"WHAT!?" They both glared at her.  
  
"How do you spell 'Artificially'?"  
  
"Um...A-r-t-a-f-i-c-i-a-l-l-y." Beastboy said.  
  
"That's wrong!" Cyborg cried.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT, TIN HEAD!"  
  
Which started them off again. Robin started to get tired of the noise now. He got up from his position on the couch and walked up the stairs to his room. When he arrived, he closed the door quietly behind him. His masked eyes swept over his room. Pretty simple. A bed in one corner, a bookshelf, a desk with a computer, and a dresser. Of course, he has never really seen the other titan's rooms, but.... Walking towards the center, he glanced around, then lifted up the purple rug, revealing a small cabinet in the floor. He lifted it up by a small notch in the corner, and then pulled out a deep violet velvet box.  
  
He sat back on his bed, then opened the box. Inside was a ring, with a purple stone in the center, that reflected even the tiniest bit of light. The silver ring band had a pattern of tinier stones encrusted around it. He had planned to give it to Raven tonight. Just as a gift, not that big of a deal. But now, since he was crazy for something to do, he decided to go give it to her this very moment.  
  
He got off of the bed and slipped out of the door, closing it securely behind him. Robin walked down the hall, throwing the box up in the air and catching it again. Then, when he reached Raven's door, his confidence went down a few notches.  
  
Robin drew a deep breath, then raised a fist and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds, then knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
'Oh, well.' He thought. 'She's probably still asleep.'  
  
But he started to feel uneasy. It was almost the middle of the day. She can't still be sleeping, could she?  
  
'Calm down, Robin.' He said to himself. 'She's fine.'  
  
But still, what if she was sick? He should at least find out. And so, doing something you should only do if you have a full healthcare coverage plan, he opened Raven's door.  
  
The first thing he saw was darkness. It didn't help that every piece of furniture in the room was dark black, either. But when his eyes adjusted, he got a full view of everything.  
  
A huge bookcase took up an entire wall. Next to it was a dresser table, with a weird looking mirror on it. On the other side were a closet, and a desk. Propped up against the wall was a giant stuffed chicken.  
  
His eyes traveled back to the bed. Raven was sleeping peacefully, her simple beauty radiating from her. A content smile was on her face. Through the thin covers, he could see the outline of her petite but proportioned body. But that's not all he saw.  
  
On the other side of her, facing her, his nose pressed into his hair, his mouth just above hers, his arm around her under the sheets-  
  
Was Goth.  
  
Robin wanted to die. ___________________________________________________________________ There yah go! Chapter numero uno. In case you don't know who Goth is, he was that guy who Raven went off with at that club in the "Sisters" episode. He also went on a date with Raven in TEEN TITANS GO! Numero cuatro. Geez, what's up with the espanol?  
  
Anyway, please tell me what you think by pressing the idiot review button down below. Muchos Gracias! *Slaps self* STOP IT! 


	2. Afterthoughts

Here you go! Chapter two! I've decided this story is my main focus. I can't think of anything else for my other storys. Oh well. Anyway, my laptop was taken away again! Well... not really... my powercord broke, and so my computer is always asleep. The ghetto twenty-first century sleepy beauty :)  
  
Oh, and for thoose of you complaining about my 'colorful' language,that was just to scare away the chillun's in the first chapter. I'll tone it down, I promise.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry you don't like the pairings. And if I'm sorta ooc with th charries, could others please point it out for me? Thanks! I love you too, tin!  
  
On with el story!  
  
Robin backed out of the room as the door closed in front of him, his masked eyes still locked on the dark duo. He couldn't believe that this was happening-that this happened. She was Robin's Raven, his beautiful, dark, bird. To think that she would just give herself away to anyone-someone who was not himself. How long had this been happening? Since that night at the club? Longer?  
  
So caught up in his thoughts, Robin didn't notice the steps behind him. His foot slipped, and her tripped and rolled down the stairs, hitting has head on the railing. At the bottom, he didn't move, just looked dazedly at the velvet purple box in his hand. He was confused, now, but probably because of the trip down the stairs. "How could she..." He whispered.  
  
"How could she.." he continued to speak to himself. "How could-"  
  
"Robin?"  
  
The color drained from his face as he heard the last voice he wanted to hear right now.  
  
He looked up; Raven was standing on the staircase above, with only a thin blanket clutched around her body. Normally, he wouldn't be fazed by this, and might even start drooling, but knowing the story behind it, knowing what she had been doing before...  
  
"Robin?" She asked again, her purple eyes staring into his hazel ones, behind the mask. "Any reason why you decided to practice aerobics outside my door and wake me up?"  
  
'Yeah, like you were really sleeping.' Robin thought to himself disgustedly, even though he knew full well that she had been.  
  
"Well..I..um..I tripped?" He finished dumbly.  
  
She studied him for a moment, then turned around with a flip of her hair. "Whatever." And she went back inside her room, the shadows hiding her bed. And who else was still in it.  
  
He stared after her, the anger clouding around in his head His left hand closed tightly around the box.  
  
Then he crushed it.  
  
But, as the ring was diamond, it wasn't able to be broken, so the only mark he left on it was a spot of blood from where the stone cut him, through his glove.  
  
"Aw..sh-" He started, but figured cursing wouldn't do him any good. He slipped the ring in his pocket. then slowly walked the rest of the way down the steps. He was greeted by the sight of a large green elephant with it's trunk around Cyborg, repeatedly slamming him on the ground. He ignored them and walked intothe kitchen, which was occupied by Starfire, who was mixing something grey in a bowl  
  
"It's a healing mixture for Cyborg." Starfire explained, looking up as he entered. "Here, try some!"  
  
"Starfire, I don't-" But it was too late. She had already shoved the spoon into his mouth. He flinched and swallowed, bracing himself-  
  
and actually found it good.  
  
"Wow, Starfire. That was...delicious." He said.  
  
"Wonderful! I'm very glad you enjoyed it!" Starfire beamed. "It is created from-"  
  
" I DON'T want to know!" Robin cut her off with a forced smile. "Maybe later, Star."  
  
She smiled, the skipped out with the bowl, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts again. He turned around with a sigh as everything came flooding back at him. He reached out his injured hand to open the fridge door, wincing a bit. He didn't know what to do now. For once in his life, Robin didn't have a plan of action. She was only- well, he didn't know how old she was, be she couldn't be old. Not old enough to be doing that.  
  
He pulled a can of coke out of the fridge then closed the door in front of him. He snapped the top, then walked into the central room, where peace had been restored. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were sitting on the couch, watching some anime video, sharing Starfire's bowl of pudding.  
  
Robin looked at all of them, then sat down between the Tameran and the changeling. He concentrated on the movie, and gradually, his thoughts on Raven began to slip away, until-  
  
"Friend Raven, where are you going?"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and slumped down in his seat.  
  
That must have been the crappyest place to end. Oh well. Don't feel like typing anymore. Anyway, for thoose of you who care about my story, when you review, I will be very happy if you post your favorite odd couple in teen titans. It makes for a longer review. ;)  
  
Bye! 


	3. Interception

Here you go, chapter three. I won't bore you with things that have been happening in my life. I just would like to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
Oh, and I do not own teen titans. If I did, you know things would be crazy.  
  
"Friend Raven, where are you going?"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and slumped down in his seat.  
  
"Out, Starfire." Robin heard her smooth voice speak in a slightly annoyed tone. Robin looked up. Raven was in her normal clothes, the hood of her cloak pulled up over her glossy purple hair. As he looked at her, Robin wondered how Goth had gotten out. Come to think of it, how had he gotten in? Titan Tower was heavily guarded by top-notch electronic security. Raven must have had a hand in it.  
  
"Any specific place?" Beastboy said jumping up from the couch.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Possibly."  
  
"Mind telling us?" Cyborg joined in.  
  
"Yes." When Raven noticed everyone looking at her, she sighed. "I'm going to a cafe in the city."  
  
Beastboy found this as his opportunity. "I'll come with you. I need the exercise." He turned into a dog and started chasing his tail.  
  
"Why-why don't we all go?" Robin found himself saying.  
  
Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Besides, I'm meeting someone there."  
  
"Please, friend Raven? We haven't gone out with each other for a long time...and I'm sure everyone is interested in meeting your friend." Starfire pleaded, clasping her hands together.  
  
Raven looked around at the group. "You've already met him..." But she gave in. "Fine."  
  
"Hooray!" Starfire said, jumping up and down.  
  
Robin started to fell the anger bubble up inside of him, but he took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Wonderful."  
  
"Yes! We'll take the new and improved T-car!" Cyborg said, starting for the garage.  
  
"Wait for us, Cyborg!" Starfire said, grabbing Beastboy by the collar and flying after him. Leaving Raven and Robin alone.  
  
"Raven, I-"  
  
"Later."  
  
He shut up and followed her down to the garage.  
  
At the café  
  
"I'm warning you." Raven turned and said to the group at the entrance to the café. "If I get embarrassed, you die."  
  
The rest of the titans nodded quickly.  
  
"Good." Raven pushed open the door quietly, but before stepping in, she added in a whisper, "Pretend you all don't know me."  
  
Inside the café it was dark and silent. A bar was in the middle, with one young woman sporting a magenta mohawk in the middle of waves of dark black hair. Raven gave a short wave to her, receiving a small nod in return.  
  
Beastboy decided to strike out with her first, so he walked casually over to her and struck up a conversation. Starfire buisied herself with some strange looking food on the bar counter next to Beastboy. Cyborg was a bit skeptical at first, glancing out the window at his car every few seconds, but when a girl of about seventeen wearing a lot of metallic jewelry approached him, he forgot all about it. During the course of all of this, Robin noticed that Raven had slunk away. His eyes scanned the dark café, until they rested on Raven in the corner.  
  
Talking to Goth.  
  
Robin used this opportunity to scan his 'opponent'. Thin, pale, sunken black eyes. Floppy dull black hair. Wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Show toons" scrawled on it. Baggy black cargo pants.  
  
He looked down at his own outfit. Well, maybe Goth had more style than him. So what. Robin's hair was shinier.  
  
Robin was about to turn around and see what everyone else was doing when he saw it. A small, secretive motion. If you hadn't been watching, you wouldn't have noticed it. But Robin had.  
  
After she was finished being kissed, Raven looked around to see if anyone had seen. Robin quickly turned around to facing Beastboy, who was rubbing a red hand mark on his face. He could feel Raven looking at him.  
  
"Dude, let's get out of here." Beastboy said sulkily. "It's too dark in here."  
  
"Where's Star?"  
  
"She had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Fine." Robin shrugged. "I'll get Raven."  
  
He turned back around to Raven and Goth who were still talking. He slowly walked over to them in what he hoped was a casual manner. "Raven."  
  
She looked up and the corners of her mouth turned into a frown. "Yes?" she hissed, glaring at him. "Um...we were going to leave now, and-"  
  
"ROBBIE-POO!"  
  
"Oh my Jesus Christ." Robin turned slowly around, his eyes widening with fear. His worst nightmare was standing in the doorway. Her blonde hair was under a pink headband, and she wore a pink and white striped tank top with pink capris and sneakers with white socks.  
  
"Excuse me." The woman with the Mohawk who had slapped Beastboy looked up. "Your voice is way too loud. And we have a rule here stating if you have more than one article of pink clothing on, you have to leave."  
  
Raven had raised her head and was looking on with a smirk. Goth had a similar expression on his face.  
  
Kitten ignored the woman and walked briskly over to Robin and enveloped him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Robin, It's been ages!"  
  
"Not long enough for me." Robin spat, pushing here off. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just in the area, and I saw you in here, so I decided to drop by!"  
  
"Miss." The woman started again. "I'm gonna have to ask you to lower your voice or leave."  
  
Kitten turned around and faced her. "I can't help it. This is my voice."  
  
"Then I feel sorry for you."  
  
Kitten stared at her. "I don't like your attitude." She grinned, then whirled back around and cupped her hands around he mouth. "OH, FANGY-POO!"  
  
A crunching sound was heard, then the entire doorway was ripped off by a giant spider leg.  
  
Robin growled. Today just wasn't his day.  
  
"As I was saying, I was just walking with Fang here, and-"She was cut off by Starfire re-entering. She gasped. "YOU!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, hi." Kitten said impatiently. "Anyway,-"  
  
Starfire lunged at her, her eyes glowing green. She tackled her and the both fell on the floor, knocking down a table and chairs. Fang hit Starfire off of her with one of his legs.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded, pulling out his bo staff.  
  
Beastboy immediately turned into a Rhino and charged at Fang, then crashed into the wall as the spiderboy fipped upward.  
  
Cyborg suddenly re-appeared out of nowhere, his sonic cannon loaded and charged. Raven was still sitting in the back with Goth, just watching.  
  
"Wait! We have to take this outside!' Robin yelled, striking one of Fang's legs with his staff.  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Got it." He said, blasting his cannon. It hit Fang and sent him flying out of the already broken door. Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin ran out after him.  
  
Raven sighed and got up from her stool. She kissed Goth quickly on the lips, then flew outside the smashed door. Goth followed her out, and leaned against the building.  
  
"HHHAAA!" Starfire let out a wave of starbolts at the spider-human hybrid. Beastboy followed, changing into a dinosaur and thwacking Fang's legs out from under him. Cyborg fired his cannon repeatedly, and Robin threw a handful of explosives.  
  
They stared at the smokey mass in the ground. "Guys." Beastboy said happily."I think we beat him!" As he finished his sentence, Fang rose out of the smoke and spit up a nasty green liquid that landed on them all, excluding Raven.  
  
"Hey, what the-? I can't move!" Cyborg said, frozen with his cannon still out. The rest of them struggled, but soon found themselves frozen as well.  
  
"Isn't he marvelous?" Kitten beamed, clapping her hands. "He's been taking steroids."  
  
Fang finally noticed Raven, and started spitting up on her, She held her hands out, and a black transparent globe formed around her just as the liquid came crashing down on her. Fang skitterd closer to her and started kicking the shield with one of his legs. The shield dissolved, and Raven quickly flew up out of it's reach.  
  
"Running won't help you any." Kitten grinned.  
  
Fang started spitting again, and Raven had to fly as fast as she could to dodge them. Cyborg saw this, and waited for Fang to be in his line of fire before shooting his sonic cannon.  
  
Raven gave a greatful nod, then focused her energy on the now somewhat dazed spiderboy stumbling around.  
  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"  
  
Two mailboxes slammed into either side of him. He stumbled and started to fall, then stood straight up and charged at Raven who blocked him with another shield. Raven's eyes glowed white, and instead of mailboxes, two cars smashed into Fang's body. This time he fell.  
  
And he didn't get up.  
  
By now the green liquid was wearing off, so as Raven landed back on the ground, the other titans rushed up to her.  
  
"Friend Raven, are you ok? We are sorry we were unable to aid you in your battle." Starfire said, hugging Raven around the neck. "I'm fine, Star. Just-I'm fine."  
  
Mean while, Robin was helping to escort Fang and Kitten into an police ambulance. He turned around slowly. The damage done on Fang's body wasn't funny.  
  
"Raven, how could you-"  
  
"He's not dead, is he?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then everything's ok." Raven turned around and walked over to the sidewalk again, then through a shadowed alley next to the nearly destroyed café.  
  
And Goth followed her.  
  
AN: You all better be happy. This was a LONG chapter. I wrote it at about two o'clock in the morning while I was waiting for my mom to come home from visiting my sick great aunt in this old people hospital. I never go with. Places like that scare me. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you have any comments, feel free to click the little review button down there. Thank ya! 


	4. Conflict

I dont own Teen Titans, but if you give me a quarter, Ill have twenty- five cents.   
  
"She ditched us!" Beastboy exclaimed a line only heard once before in Raven's mind. "I can't believe she ditched us!"  
  
"Calm down, BB." Cyborg said, cracking his neck muscles. "She probably just went back to the tower."  
  
"Yes, she did look somewhat perturbed at the café." Starfire nodded. "Perhaps she just needs to 'cool off'." Robin didn't say anything. He turned around and watched the truck with Fang's body in it drive away. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw back inn the café. As he watched the two of them go, he had wanted so badly to run after them and beat the life out of Goth so it would be months before he was released. And Years before he even thought about looking at Raven again.  
  
But he couldn't. Technically, neither of them had done anything wrong. Just two crazy teens, everyone else would say. Raven didn't need any help from anyone. She was in control of her life, no one else.  
  
"Hey Robin! Get over here!" Cyborg beeped the horn of the T-car. Robin turned back around and walked briskly over to the blue-and-white shining car. How could Raven stand being with... with...It really didn't matter who she was with. It wasn't him. And the way they looked at each other, the way they couldn't even take the time out to go somewhere private to profess their love to each other,  
  
It would probably never be him.  
  
He reached the car and pulled the door open, sliding into shotgun. Cyborg stepped on the gas pedal as soon as the door clicked close. Robin had already paid for the damages to the café.  
  
They drove in silence for a while. Then Starfire's head popped up in between the two seats.  
  
"I know Raven isn't here with us, but perhaps we could visit the park, and buy some I-Scream?" She asked somewhat hopefully. "We could also bring Raven some."  
  
"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Cyorg said, slowing the car down. "Ya'll want to try that out?"  
  
Beastboy and Starfire both nodded eagerly. Robin just sort of shrugged. The tires of the car made a screeching noise as it made a U-turn. They sped off towards the park in slightly higher spirits than before. At least for now.  
  
At The Park  
  
"Greetings! I would like to request a scoop of mustard flavored I-Scream." Starfire said happily to the man behind the ice cream cart.  
  
He stared at her. "Uh...we don't carry that flavor." "Oh. Then maybe you have coffee flavored?"  
  
The man nodded, and pulled out the ice cream scoop. He put the ice cream in a cone, and then handed it to Starfire. "Next."  
  
"Hi. Let me have a cone with tofu tutti frutti ice cream."  
  
His received a weird look too, but found the desired ice cream and handed it to Beastboy. "Next."  
  
"Strawberry ice cream with non pariels." Cyborg choice of ice cream-topping combination earned him a weird look from everyone, including Starfire. He shrugged and started eating it.  
  
"Next."  
  
"Um..I'll take a Rocky Road." Robin said absentmindedly. The man scooped it up and gave it to him. "What about Raven?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Perhaps she would like something like some lemon-chocolate-strawberry I- Scream?" Starfire suggested.  
  
"Um... perhaps not." Beastboy sweatdropped.  
  
"It's ok. I got it covered." Cyborg walked back to the cart. "One Vanilla Fudge Ripple in a cup, please."  
  
Cyborg walked back to the group, finishing off his own cone. "Here." He tossed the cup to Robin, who caught it.  
  
"How do you know Raven enjoys this flavor?" Starfire asked.  
  
Cyborg shrugged. "I see it in the back of the freezer sometimes. I figured no one else likes it."  
  
Beastboy nodded. "Good thinking."  
  
"Hey, where's Star?"  
  
The three of them turned around to witness Starfire at a hotdog stand, pouring mustard all over her ice cream.  
  
At The Tower  
  
"RAVEN! WE ARE ALL HOME!" Starfire's voice echoed through the silent tower. "WHERE ARE YOU, SO THAT WE MAY GREET YOU?"  
  
She received no answer, and a look of puzzlement crossed her face. "RAVEN?"  
  
"RAVEN!? RAV-"Cyborg clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shutup, Star. You're giving me a headache." "Maybe she didn't get here yet." Beastboy said.  
  
"I don't think so. We've been gone for about fifteen minutes, and it only takes us five to get home."  
  
"She's probably in her room." Beastboy said. "Hey, Cy, I bet I could beat you in 'Super Ninja Fury'!"  
  
"You're on! Winner gets to finish Starfire's healing pudding!"  
  
"I shall make more!" Starfire exclaimed, running after them. Leaving Robin alone. Again.  
  
He sighed as he got a strong jolt of déjà vu. He looked down at the ice cream in his hand. Robin wished he could just go play video games and eat with the rest of them. Unfortunately, he could not. One thing he hated most about himself was his curiosity. It killed the cat, remember. 'Or the Robin.' He thought to himself as he climbed up the stairs.  
  
His steps slowed as he neared Raven's room. He turned to face her door, raised his free hand, and knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Robin sighed as he took out his access key. He opened the door, and then looked in.  
  
He didn't see anything. Raven wasn't there. Neither was Goth.  
  
Robin smiled in relief and closed the door behind him. At least he didn't have to relive that earlier scene. He didn't feel like falling down the stairs again. But he still didn't know where Raven was.  
  
With no other real place to look, Robin made his way up to the roof. He opened the door and to the last step up. Sure enough, she was levitating just behind the edge of the building, her royal blue cloak floating slightly behind her from the small breeze.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
She lifted her head. "Yes?"  
  
"Here. She lowered herself to the ground, then stood up and turned to face him. "What?"  
  
"We had gone out for ice cream, and we brought this back for you. Cy said you like Vanilla Fudge Ripple."  
  
Raven pulled her hood off, revealing a hint of surprise on her face. "Y- yeah, I do. Thank you." She took the cup from his outstretched hand. "You said Cyborg told you?"  
  
"Yeah. He says there's usually a supply of it in the freezer."  
  
She nodded and sat back down on the roof, taking the plastic top off and setting it down in front of her. She looked at it for a second, then turned to Robin with a sort of half smile.  
  
"How am I supposed to eat it?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot about that."  
  
She turned back around, facing in front of it. "It's fine." She held one of her hands in front of her, and it started glowing. A black spoon with a white outline materialized out of nowhere. She guided the spoon to the ice cream and back to her mouth, after taking a generous scoop out of the cup. Robin watched her for a while, then hesitantly took a seat next to her.  
  
"So, Raven." Robin began when she was done. "I wanted to talked to you-"  
  
"-About earlier." She finished. "It was a mistake. He didn't mean to. It was a-"  
  
"I'm not done." He said quietly. "This morning I was looking for you, and I sorta opened your door. I saw you two. It was an accident."  
  
"You went into my room?"  
  
He hadn't expected this. He thought she would deny everything, until he got it out of her.  
  
"Well...yes." Robin admitted.  
  
Raven glowered. "I have told everyone else millions of times before to not go into my room. What makes you think you are exempt?"  
  
"N-nothing. I was worried."  
  
"You should not be worried about me. I am capable of taking care of myself." She stood up, casting him a glare.  
  
"Raven, wait!" He stood up as well. "It was an accident. I hadn't meant to see."  
  
"Like you didn't mean to open my door and look in?" Raven's sarcasm was kicking in.  
  
"You shouldn't be keeping secrets from us!"  
  
"You should respect my privacy."  
  
Robin stood there and watched her walk across the roof to the door. When she was reaching out for the doorknob, he shouted,  
  
"What about your emotions? Wouldn't the tower have blown up while you were... you were..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Lust is not an emotion, Robin." Raven paused. "It is a sin. One of the seven deadly ones, in fact."  
  
She opened the door, then turned her head back around.  
  
"Like envy."  
  
Raven shut the door behind her.  
  
There it went. Chapter four. I might not update for a while, because my parent have me on lockdown. Idiots.  
  
That's basically all I have to say. Please review.  
  
Love and razors,  
  
.:‡Bwa‡:. 


	5. Feelings and Plans

Here it is...chapter five, I believe. I am currently very depressed, because this boy I was in love with moved away and I never got to tell him. Love sucks ass.  
  
I don't own any of the character/locations in this story. I probably don't even own the plot, thanks to Mr. G.B.  
  
----On the roof-----  
  
Robin stayed on the roof for a good twenty minutes, just staring out at the city spread before him. Raven was right, in a sense. He did invade her privacy. He abused his leader privileges and actually broke into her room without permission. Not that you need permission to break into someone's room...  
  
But he blew it. If he hadn't gone into her room, he wouldn't have found out. He would still have had a chance with her. It was all gone now, though. She hated him. What good is being in love if the person you're in love with doesn't love you back?  
  
Yep, that's right.  
  
He was in love with her.  
  
It was a well-hidden secret. Everyone could almost swear that he had feelings for Starfire. And he did, in a way. But not nearly as much as Raven.  
  
Raven...  
  
He would win her back, he decided. Robin does not lose easily. And especially not to a girl.  
  
A childish grin spread across his face as he stood up. He'll show her. A plan was already forming in his mind. No one could resist Robin's charm.  
  
Imitating Raven about a half hour ago, he slammed the door to the roof as he walked down the stairs.  
  
----Raven's Room----  
  
After the episode on the roof, Raven had gone straight to her room. Not stopping to answer the other Titan's questions like, "Where were you?" She ignored them and floated to her room.  
  
She opened the door and floated slowly inside, feeling it close behind her. She took a seat on the bed, next to Goth, who was flicking through a book on dark poetry. He looked up. "Your boyfriend was here a little while ago."  
  
Raven growled. "Did he see you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Hey, what's eating you?" He set the book down next to him and out his arm around her. She shook it off.  
  
"Nothing. You better leave now, in case he decides to check up on me again."  
  
Goth nodded and took her hand. She closed her eyes and teleported outside of the tower. Not bothering for a goodbye, she teleported back into her room as quickly as she left.  
  
Raven lowered her hood and fell back on her bed. For the first time in her life, she was confused. Her feelings were running amok, and she had no real way to fix it. Part of her wanted Goth. He was normal. He wasn't a half demon, and he understood her.  
  
But then there was Robin. Handsome, athletic, everything any normal girl wanted. And normal was what she wanted to be.  
  
She held a hand up, and her meditation mirror floated over to her. She clutched it in her hand, staring at herself with it. Why was she like this?  
  
Raven closed her eyes.  
  
----Raven's mind----  
  
"Hey look! It's Raven!" Happy Raven stood up and embraced her counterpart. "Glad to see you! You haven't visited us in a while!"  
  
Raven nodded, and then turned to look at the others, who had been meditating in a circle, except for confused Raven, who was off to the side. "Hi."  
  
Happy Raven grinned. "So, what brings you in your own head?"  
  
Raven took a deep breath. "I need all of your help."  
  
"Does it involve fighting?" Brave Raven stood up. "I'm in!"  
  
"No. Nothing like that." Raven turned to Happy Raven. "What do you know about love?"  
  
"There was a chorus of "OOOOOHHHHH!"s as Raven blushed. Happy Raven, however, looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, you don't have one specific 'love' emotion. But by combining some others, I believe you can speak to her."  
  
"Ok. So which emotions do I have to combine?"  
  
Happy Raven looked around the circle. "Hmm...we'll need Desire...."  
  
A Raven in a purple cloak floated forward.  
  
"Beauty..."  
  
A Raven in a light blue cloak floated foreword.  
  
"Sadness...and of course, me! Happiness!"  
  
The four Ravens floated up into the air, as Raven watched from the ground.  
  
"Everybody join hands! Ready...? Go!"  
  
The four Ravens spun around so fast that they became a blur. There was a flash of light, making the Ravens on the ground shield there eyes.  
  
When they looked back, a Raven cloaked in a sort of pastel peach color was descending to the ground.  
  
Her boots touched the ground, and she looked up at the rest of them and giggled.  
  
"Hey! I'm love."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
There it was. Sorry if it was shorter than my other chapters.  
  
Next chapter, Raven will have a talk with her new emotion. And you might see step one of Robin's plan to get Raven.  
  
Oh yeah, school's out for me. Wohoo.  
  
I'm also listening to Usher's "Burn" which I do not own.  
  
Depressed but possibly recovering,  
  
.:‡Bwa‡:. 


	6. Realization

Here it is. The long awaited chapter six of Sometimes You Don't Want To Know. I gave up on waiting for my computer, so I just re-typed the chapter from memory. Thank you to all of my reviewers.-

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"So. You're love." Raven asked, looking at her newly formed counterpart. Love Raven smiled and nodded, folding her legs in midair. Raven did the same. "And you're supposed to help me?"

"That's what I'm here for. Ask me anything."

"Ok. How can you tell if you're in love?"

The others Ravens "OOOHHH'D!"again, but were silenced when Raven shot them a glare.

"Oh! That's easy." Love Raven cleared her throat. "One, you fell a sense of security when they're around. You know that nothing bad could happen, and if something does, then they will be there to protect you, whether you need it or not. Two, you can't stand when they're around another person, unless you know there is absolutely nothing between them. Third, you're able to feel them."

Raven blinked. "What?"

"You know. You know everything that they're feeling. They're energy will always be around you, even if you're far away." Love Raven seemed quite proud of her explanation, and she sat back and crossed her arms.

Raven mused over this. She always felt safe around Robin, but she figured it was because he was their leader. Everyone most likely felt safe around him. It was natural. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same about Goth. Many a time he had run away when things got a bit violent. And about the "Feeling" thing? Well, she had strong mental powers. She could feel everyone. Robin was only a bit stronger in her mind.

"Well," Raven said aloud, staring straight at Love Raven. "If what you say is true, then I can't be in love with Robin. I don't care if he hangs out with anyone else. "

"Are you sure?" Whispered Love Raven, reaching out and taking Raven's hand in her own. "Think of all the times you avoided a certain room just because you knew that Robin and Starfire were in there alone. Remember how jealous you were when Robin had to go on that date with Kitten, and how you were even more jealous at the end when Robin and Starfire danced together."

Raven flushed. "But-"

She was cut off by her other emotions leaping up, joining hands, and skipping around her. "Raven's in Luh-uuve! Raven's in Luh-uuve!"

Raven unfolded her legs and placed them on the ground. Turning to Love Raven, she said, "I appreciate your help. You can return to normal now."

"Wait!" The peach- clad Raven said. She floated there in though for a moment in thought, and then spoke. "Kiss him."

"Huh?"

"Kiss him." She repeated. Then you'll know."

Raven pulled her hood up. "Whatever you say." She mumbled. Love Raven smiled one last time. Then there was a flash of light, and four other Ravens lay in a heap in front of Raven.

Happy Raven pounced up on Raven right away. "So, are you gonna do it?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can! We'll hold down the fort here. As long as none of us react when you do it, everything will be fine."

"That's going to be rather difficult. Look at excitement over there." Raven gestured to a Raven in a pale yellow cloak, jumping up and down with a goofy smiled plastered on her face.

"We'll tie her up!" Happy Raven said. "Please do it! For us!"

Raven sighed. "Fine. But not a word out of you, Desire. It will only be one kiss." She kicked at the purple-cloaked Raven, then instantly regretted it as she felt the pain in her stomach.

Desire Raven smiled innocently. "Who, me?"

Raven grinned slightly. "Whatever. See ya. "

--------------------------------------  
Raven arrived back in her room with the same smile on her face and "Raven's in Luh-uuve!" still stuck in her head. "Well. I guess that settles It.," she said to herself. She got up and crossed the room to her door, then went out to go look for Robin.

She didn't have to look far, as he was right outside her door. She nearly bumped into him.

"Uh-.. Raven!" He said somewhat stupidly, putting his arms behind his back to hide something in his hands. He thought better of it, then handed her a bouquet of black flowers.

Raven cocked her head to the side. "What's this?" she asked softly, her previous task forgotten.

"They're black carnations. I wanted to apologize for going in your room. And the way I acted earlier." He flashed her a smile.

Raven looked up into his mask. It's now or never, she thought, then leaned foreword and placed her lips on his. She immediately felt the rush of energy Love Raven was talking about. And she knew. She knew she loved Robin.

The only thing Robin was thinking now was, _This worked better than I had hoped._  
--------------------------------------------------------

Happy Raven grinned. The other Ravens were trying hard not to let go of their control, but to no avail.

Half a mile away, all the windows in Goth's apartment exploded.

-------------------------------------------  
There it was! I hope you all like it. Please leave a review. I've been writing myself into a coma these days, so expect sooner updates.

On Saturday, July 31, my best friend's little brother died. I think it may be the cause of all this writing. Ja.


	7. Future

-Sigh- Last Chapters are always sad, ne? I had some fun writing this, though. I may revise it someday, but I don't know. That's all.

I don't own Teen Titans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven pulled back from Robin as she felt her emotions letting go. He smiled down at her, and she took the flowers from his hand. "Thank you Robin. You are forgiven."

"So..uh, Raven? Are we...you know, together?" He took her hand in his. "Because it's alright if we aren't." He added somewhat awkwardly.

Raven frowned. She hadn't though about that. It would take a great deal of sacrifice for them to get together, and she wasn't sure she--and the rest of the Titans--would be able to handle it. She was willing to, but...she just didn't know.

"Robin...." Raven folded her legs in midair and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "I want this to work. Really, I do. But I don't think--"

He cut her off. "I understand about your feelings, Raven. But I think, if we really wanted to, we could last. Together. I'd be willing to give up everything I could for you."

"I know you would." She smiled sadly. "But Robin, you know how the last twenty-four hours has been for me. Everything is going so fast. And if it weren't for my emotions, I wouldn't even know if I liked you or not."

"Then we'll go as slow as possible." He whispered, and took her hand. Just---

Just took her hand.

"AWWWWW!!!!!"

Both of them blinked and turned around, just as a camera flash went off in their eyes. "What?"

Raven blinked once more, and found herself in front of BeastBoy, who was shaking a Polaroid picture. "This is SO going in my scrapbook!"

"BeastBoy!" Robin lunged at the photo, but BeastBoy transformed into a cat and darted away, the picture held in his teeth. Raven sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I guess what little secret we had is out then, huh?"

"I guess so."

Raven allowed a smile to grace her lips. "So maybe now, we don't have to go so slowly."

Robin grinned. "You mean it?"

"I always will." And she leaned foreword to kiss him again.

Mommy! Tell cousin Larry to stop cheating! He knows I tagged him first!" A four year old boy looked up at Raven with big purple eyes. Raven smiled slightly, but didn't look up from her book. "I refuse to referee you childish games, Speedy."

The little boy tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"Go ask your father."

"Okay!"

"Raaavvveeennnn!"

Raven and looked up again. Across the Jump city National fountain, she saw Robin waving to her frantically. "Come sit with us!" She sighed and stood up slowly, stretching. Marking the page of her book, she teleported over to the benches where Robin, Starfire, and BeastBoy were sitting, plus a host of other people. She took a seat next to Robin, who put an arm around her just as the little boy reached him.

"Daddy! Tell cousin Larry to stop cheating!" Robin laughed.

"That's not my department. Ask uncle BeastBoy."

"Uncle BeastBoy! Tell cousin Larry to--HEY!" The little boy was cut off as Larry snuck up behind him and tapped him on the back. "Tag!"

Raven watched as the two boys sped away. Everyone else was listening to Blackfire tell about her and AquaLad's latest adventure, but her mind wasn't on that. It was on how far she had come. Just four years ago, she had difficulty controlling her emotions and feelings. Now she was sitting in the park, with the three other original titans and their spouses, and watching their kids play tag around the fountain. She had to admit, she was happy now. A lot happier than she had ever been in her life.

"Guess who's here!" The voice came from Cyborg, who was accompanied by Jinx, who was carrying a baby wrapped in light blue blankets. Everybody, minus Raven, got up to look at the tiny baby.

Raven smiled. Everyone else seemed a lot happier too. Their city was safe, and if there was ever and trouble, they were still as fit and agile as they were when they were teens.

"Mommy?"

Raven looked down to see Speedy attempting to hoist his small body up on the bench. Raven reached out and lifted him up to her lap with her arms draped around him, a rare sign of affection for her.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"I'm fine, Speedy."

"Mommy? Do you know what cousin Kaziorland'r told me?"

"What?"

"She said that a long time ago, you, and Daddy, and Uncle BeastBoy, and Uncle Cyborg, and Auntie Starfire lived in this gigantic house together, and you fought bad guys and stuff."

"And?"

"I wanna fight bad guys too. And even if I hate them, I wanna live with Kaziorland'r and Larry and Trammy in a big house too. Like you."

She smiled. "What about your new cousin Vinx?"

Speedy made a face. "Eww, not her. She's just a baby."

Raven laughed quietly and Speedy hugged her. She stood up and. "Come, Speedy. Let's go ask Cyborg if you can say hi to Vinx."

--------------------------------------------------------

-sniff- It's over. finally. Do I smell a sequel?"

And how many of you caught the nudge toward my "Ripples in The Water" story?


End file.
